Shadow of a Man
by NightcatMau
Summary: Dr. Facilier has returned from the dead in a sense. When he calls upon Charlotte to remind her of their shared past will he get the revenge he desires? Teen for implied adult relationship. Facilier and Charlotte pairing. Romance. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Dr. Facilier, Big Daddy La Bouff or Charlotte La Bouff. I was bitted by a strange plot bunny at five AM. So it is what it is. But I always though Facilier acted like a scorned man, and he seemed to have a past with the La Bouff family so here it is, for what its worth.

* * *

Dr. Facilier was like his friends on the other side. Mainly because he _was_ from the other side now. He chuckled to himself. He was checking that his clothes were perfect in the mirror because he was calling on Miss Charlotte La Bouff. He sneered slightly at his reflection remembering the past. But enough of that. He decided. _She_ was the one he wanted to remember the past and all the pain it has caused him.

It only took a thought and he was there in her overly opulent bedroom, smiling to himself as he settled his lanky frame on her bed, his arms propped up behind him. She'd have to move some of his things over here, but her training had gone far enough that he could trust her to do what needed to be done. Charlotte entered the room, dressed in a white confection of silk and he though she looked as beautiful as the day he'd met her. "Hello, Charlotte. Long time no see." He said, using his voice as the weapon of seduction he knew it was with her.

Charlotte turned and looked at him and he didn't know what he'd expected. Tears perhaps. Screaming for Big Daddy or pretending not to see or hear him. He did not expect a high pitched squeal of excitement and for her to take a running leap at the bed. Spirit or not he got out of the way before she landed in utter disgust. "You got some nerve, actin' all happy to see me! Or do you not recall how things ended between us?" His voice was artic. "But then, what did I expect? After you got all you wanted out of me. It ain't like my kind can just waltz in the front door and show up for supper is it? You never let me call on you, Charlotte. Not even once. Do you know what that does to a man inside? Or ain't I a man to you?" He sneered, hurt and wanting her to hurt as much as he did.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She said and now the tears he'd expected did come. "You know what you are to me. You know you know. But I go against Big Daddy and he'll have me out of the house and on the street and you know I can't handle that. I ain't nothing but a pampered house cat. I ain't what you tried to make me into, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you were to leave my bed every mornin' and sneak home, I bet." He said, his anger dying away as it always did with her. She'd been his best student, his only student. Their friendship had been all well and good with Big Daddy as long as the man suspected nothing more. He hadn't even minded when Facilier started to teach her thinking it was all a good show for the tourists. The fool still did.

But he'd found out about their engagement. Found out that Charlotte had been seeing him and one day she'd just stopped showing up. He'd gotten the ring back in the mail with a warning to stay away from the only woman he'd ever loved because his kind wasn't needed in the family tree. Facilier drug himself out of his foul mood and looked over at Charlotte who patted the bed happily.

He obliged, settling in beside her not quite able to touch and it was killing him. She was gazing deep into his purple eyes though, the way she always did when the time had come for her to leave and she didn't want to. "I've missed you, you have no idea how much. I know you ain't never going to believe me, but that whole marriage to the prince thing was so I could try and forget. But I never did. I wish I was braver. I wished I had stayed because maybe things would've worked out differently."

He didn't have an answer for that. Just adjusted himself so he could at least pretend to hold her like he used to. He wondered now why he had come. To get revenge on her? For what? For being a spoiled little rich girl who hopped to any time Big Daddy snapped his fingers? "I was at that party you know, when those two little froggys took off. Wish I had known then how you felt. Could have saved me the trouble. Mm. I'm like my friends now. You treat me right and I'll watch over you." He said, trying to stroke her heavenly blond hair and although he felt it he knew she never would. But she closed her eyes like she did.

Facilier hesitated, then leaned forward, claimed her lips with his and she responded as eagerly as she always had. He pulled back all two quickly for both of them. "The things we'd need. They're in my old shop. I'll tell you which ones and what to do. The power's strong in you. You take care of me and I'll see to it that you ain't never alone again. At least not at night." He flashed her a smile that would have repulsed most women but she got the dreamy look on her face he loved so well.

"Oh, I will! I will! Just- Is it just going to be like that or- I know nobody in all of New Orleans would let it happen, but I don't care anymore. I want to be married." He grinned. Spirits did indeed marry the living and who could tell one from another? Maybe a few in town but he didn't intend on letting them get near his wife anytime soon.

He snapped his fingers, conjuring a set of rings out of this air and Charlotte squealed in happy delight. He grinned easily at her. Watching her first slip on her ring then sit up in determination. She make him a makeshift altar in a minute flat basing the colors on his clothes and he nodded approvingly. "Ain't Big Daddy gonna pitch a fit and fall in it to see that thing in here?" He asked teasingly.

"I'll tell him I'm set to catch me a man and he'll pat me on the head and give me money to buy a new dress. He always does." Charlotte said and Facilier leaned back to watch her work. He was content now and only wished things had been different while he was alive. He'd have always been a hustler and a huckster, but maybe had the front doors of the palatial mansion not been closed to him it could have all ended differently.

He watched his student with approval. He didn't know if she knew he'd tried to kill Big Daddy, but in his own defense his heart had been in the right place. When he would have had all that power he could of married any woman in the city free and legal, even her. Well maybe not legal in his own skin, but money covered a multitude of sins.

Facilier started humming to himself, then singing. He knew she loved his voice and he was in a good enough mood to oblige her. His wife turned in utter rapture and he grinned, showing way too many teeth like always. Oh, this was gonna be _fun_.

* * *

**I think I just scared myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Facilier, Charlotte, Big Daddy, Tiana or Mama Odie. A billion thanks to **khadijahsays **for thefave, follow, review and chapter request. Here I'll be taking liberties with Dr. Facilier's past based on an additional music CDs and other sources. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read.

* * *

Facilier followed Charlotte out to her car a short time later. It looked new and he couldn't belive she was driving to his voodoo emporium. He wanted sneer at her about needing a driver but seeing the ring on her finger stopped him. It was her fault he'd turned out to be so bitter and they were together now, that was all that mattered. "You ain't ashamed to be seen with me?" He asked, settling into the passenger seat and she laughed merrily.

"Facilier, honey, it is early morning. Ain't nobody going to be looking for spirits, and besides can't anyone but me see you anyhow." She said putting the car into drive. Facilier snorted in response.

"Are you forgettin' everythin' I taught you? This is New Orleans, honey. Half this town can see me." He said scanning the streets as the drove. Most people weren't looking for him, especially not with Charlotte in broad daylight and that was a blessing. But enough had the power to see him to make him uneasy. As a spirit he couldn't really be hurt, not in the long term, but he could be bound and loose his wife forever.

He wanted more power. He hated feeling powerless because it made him want to take it out on Charlotte and all she had ever done wrong was to fall in love with him. But he knew her. Her one failing was that she was a people pleaser, and her hated to admit it, but not overly bright when it came to the ways of the world. She was too sheltered up in that mansion with servants and Big Daddy to boss around and she didn't realize all the world didn't run like that.

He shivered slightly thinking of what would happen if Mama Odie got a hold of her. "You know, Charlotte. Your my wife now and I ain't never goin' to forbid you to see anyone, but-" He trailed off thinking she wasn't listening as she leaned on the horn and shouted at pedestrians to move.

"But what, sugar?" She asked, pulling up to his shop and he blinked at her. Had he passed out? He could have sworn they had been several blocks away mere seconds ago and she didn't drive that fast.

"But I need you to promise me you'll be careful, even with your friends. You said yourself there ain't nobody in New Orleans who would want to see us married." She understood what he met and nodded unhappily and he sighed. So much about voodoo was secretive. Not the sideshow he had put on for tourists and local rubes of course, but the real power. He was used to keeping secrets. He only hoped his student could learn that lesson now that she needed it the most.

Charlotte stared at him as they approached the front door and he grinned. "Wonderin' where the key is, huh?" He asked gently and at her nod his grin grew wider. "Watch." He said, then pointed his cane with the distinctive purple crystal at the sign and purple energy blasted out of it, hitting the sign and causing fire to blaze up out of the sconces. The door swung open and Charlotte stared at him in awe. "Après vous Mademoiselle. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." He purred, bowing low and doffing his top hat. Charlotte giggled and entered, pausing just long enough to stroke his hair and to his surprise he felt it. His wife had potential.

She made a beeline for his clothes when she saw them neatly folded and waiting on the floor and Facilier saw what she didn't in horror. "Charlotte, no!" He thundered, rushing in front of her and she stopped, stunned. He'd never yelled at her before. But his fear must have been written on his face because she put a hand to her mouth in apologetic horror.

"I'm so sorry." She said, but he shook his head frantically, putting his top hat back on.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I never even thought anyone would lay a trap for you. You can't see them, but someone marked symbols on the floor, symbols of power. You'd have been under their sway had you crossed them. Allow me." He murmured and he gestured. Flames consumed the marks and he nodded for her to go forward. Facilier regretted frightening her but it was better than loosing her to Mama Odie's sway.

"Why can't people just leave us alone?" He asked and Charlotte turned from getting the things they needed, his earthly clothes and cane included and looked at him.

"You know why. And it ain't got nothin to do with you being a bokor. People don't think it's right for us to be together period. But I don't care." She said fiercely. "You've always been my Shadow Man. You've always watched over me, so now it is my turn to return the favor. What else do we need?" Her voice was fierce and determined and he smiled at her.

"Well, first we need for you to put those things in that box over there, then we need for you to kiss your husband." She did as he said, giggling.

"I thought you were going to say teacher instead." She giggled, coming to stand dizzyingly close to him and he wished at that moment he could have possessed a living man to hold her, but this was all they could ever have, because he was never sharing those lips with a cheval. Her kiss was ten times better than before and he smiled into her efforts, especially when he felt her hands start to slide up and down his body, coming to a stop on his bare midriff.

It made him dizzy to think of how much power she had, how much power she was unaware of. This could prove useful to him. Facilier watched his wife as she collected the box and anyone else would have said his gaze was predatory.

* * *

Soon enough they were home and his things were where he needed them to be. But then his wife, his beloved Charlotte got a call and was running off to Tiana's new place. He murmured for her to go, needing time alone to think. His memory was hazy, but he thought he remembered a much longer history than his lifespan. But that didn't seem right.

No, it was right, something to do with his shadows, the shadows that were still with him, though they would be invisible to most living eyes now. That gave him an advantage and he liked having an advantage. He thought back to earlier that day, how close he'd come to loosing Charlotte to Mama Odie's sway. He should have sensed it, should have anticipated that Odie of all people would love to steal the woman he loved from him.

Most of the time when he was alive they had steered clear of one another. He'd put a temporary curse on a rube and they'd run into the swamp looking for her and she'd undo the magic he'd done. Personally he hated the woman. All that light and stupid singing animals. Her rituals sounded more like church services. He sneered.

Facilier could do healings as well. Any good bokor understood how to heal so he could curse all the better. But then healers learned how to curse for the same reason and he'd read the curse in the symbols. They would have been torn apart forever, he and his beloved wife.

He knew Odie was going to be trouble. Her kind always was. But he swore the more he thought of it that they'd been at this game, this war of wills for lifetimes that had started long before the founding of New Orleans. And if that was so maybe it was time to end the war once and for all before he lost his beloved wife.

* * *

**Note: Cheval means horse or a person ridden like a horse by a spirit during possession.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Dr. Facilier, Charlotte, Mama Odie, Tiana, Juju or Big Daddy. This chapter is dedicated to** khadijahsays **in thanks for the continued reviews and support.

* * *

All he had to do is want to be there, and that was a test of willpower. He didn't want to be anywhere Mama Odie's swamp home. He didn't mind the swamp and he certainly didn't mind the light. The brighter the light, the darker his shadows. What he minded was knowing he had no leverage. So he slunk into her home and respectfully removed his hat and waited for her to acknowledge him. She turned and grinned. "Well, well, well, look who it is, Juju! The nasty ol' Shadow Man!" She said in her usual overly excited shout and Facilier just stared at her as she laughed. They were equals, peers, but it didn't mean he had to like her.

"You tried to take Charlotte from me. Why?" He asked, barely holding back his rage, his purple eyes flashing in anger. Mama Odie got up and shuffled over to her gumbo pot, stirring.

"You know why. I was protectin' that sweet girl. How come you think spirit marriage is forbidden? Pretty little thing like that, she'll catch the eye of some young beau and what then? Stick to your own kind, that's my advice." She said and he thought he heard a hint of warmth.

"I had my own kind but she wouldn't accept I have to be as I am, as she must be as she is. But Charlotte is human, they have a wider vision on things." He said, trying to push back the memories of centuries ago. Centuries ago when he'd had a love among his own kind but she'd spurned him to dance in the light. "Give me one year. I deserve that, at least."

"Oh, do you now?" She sounded amused. "Hm. Well, I suppose. But if in that year she comes to me of her own free will to be rid of you, I'll do it. I'm bein' nice here, cher. How long are you gonna love her anyhow? Will you love her when she's old and ain't got no power? Will you love her when she can't take the darkness of your realm? Oh, I see you rememberin' who and what you really are. We've lived as them for centuries but we ain't like 'em. But you go on ahead and I do wish the two of you well if it means anything."

Facilier nodded, her word would have to be enough, though he knew from bitter experience she didn't always keep it. He willed himself back to the mansion and wandered the halls. Knowing who he was now he could take this all without much effort. He could make it his and knowing that he no longer wanted it. But he did want Charlotte and for a practical reason. Darkness needed light to complete it.

* * *

She arrived home, carrying a cardboard container up to her room, where she'd set a table up in and took out steaming take away containers of coffee and what smelled like beignets. Facilier smiled approvingly. She'd remembered a spirit could eat. Not in the same fashion she could but he'd get the spiritual essence of the food. He joined her at the table, taking her in his arms for a lingering kiss before seating himself across from her. "I did remember right? Black coffee and beignets?" She asked and he nodded.

"Bitter and sweet together, a lot like life. So, how was everybody? Doin' well?" He asked and anyone with sense would have heard the voice of a predator slinking around an innocent lamb.

"Extremely. Only, I ain't going back there again. Something's off. Not in Tiana or her family, but it's like the world's off kilter there. Bad energy. Listen to me, rambling on." Charlotte said with an embarrassed grin and nervous laugh, waving her hand in dismissal of her own words, but Facilier sat forward with interest.

"I always taught you to follow your instincts, to go with your second sight. So, what is it?"

She shivered then looked at him. "The place is dead, and I don't mean fet ghede dead, neither. It is _dead_. No spirits, no life. Nothin' in it, good or evil. And it wasn't just there, it is happenn' all over town. Science is takin' over I guess." She laughed a little nervously and his heart broke for her.

"Charlotte, don't you go feelin' this ain't none of your business because you were born into money. Can't none of us choose our skins or nature. You are as much a part of New Orleans as anybody else. You're my student, the only one I've ever trusted with my secrets." He didn't bother to add that they were secrets that she couldn't turn against him. Nor did he add that having realized what he was he could simply go underground and abandon her to this wave of soullessness.

Humans did this every so often, especially in New Orleans. Voodoo walked a fine line of being believed in and put down as superstition. Of being a valued draw for tourist dollars and being seen as a blight on the fair city. Now it seemed the natural power and spirits were abandoning the city piece by piece. But he wouldn't nor would Odie. But just the two of them weren't enough, there needed to be more. Humans, deserving of them or not needed the spirits, even if the spirits were feeling bitter and unloved at the moment.

"Then what do we do?" She asked and he sighed.

"We reinforce the mansion. Big Daddy ain't never gonna go for you doin' a full on ritual, but there are ways around that. Only-"

"Only what?" She asked, happy, clearly eager to help out and he felt his misery surround him. Odie didn't need to put a curse on him. He _was_ his own curse. But there was no way to put off the inevitable. No way to avoid loosing her as he'd lost another so long ago. He was doomed maybe, by some uncaring master of the Universe to be alone and that made him long for a centuries long sleep.

"Only, you'd have to accept me as I am. As I really am. You know the legends, that the Shadow Man has always been around, like Mama Odie and it is true. Always have been, always will be. Only, I ain't human, though I took on the form of a man so long ago that I forgot that. Became indebted to my own kind because I wanted to be human. I wanted to forget what I am."

"And what are you?" She asked and he could see the fear on her beautiful features.

"This." He said, reaching over one elegant hand to touch her sweet face a final time, capturing her innocent blue eyes with his purple ones and he let her see what he really was. He let her see just what it was he'd done to her friends and had been willing to do to Big Daddy just to get to her, and yes to grab power, because he was, after all, evil and there was no changing that.

Charlotte sat back, stunned, then what she said surprised him. "And if I could I'd have turned her into a frog myself to keep a prince. I ain't no better than you, and most days I'd kill Big Daddy myself if I could. I love him, and he's my father, but I have to live how he says. I know everyone thinks I have everything I want, but all I ever wanted was you and if we're going to save the city together, he's got to accept that."

Facilier blinked. Save the city? She'd seen what he was and she expected him to use his darkness and shadows to save the city. He spoke at last. "We couldn't do it alone, cher. We'd need Odie, and the others. They're feelin' petty right now, but this can't be allowed to go on. An utter absence of energy, good or evil, that is a hard thing to overcome. But they never did see humans- I mean people as they really are. I have, that's why I like them." He didn't bother to hide the wickedness in his smile and Charlotte grinned at him, showing her ambition for once and he realized his misjudged her.

Under all that fluff was a will of iron and the determination to win. She'd fight for the city, they all would. But of course he didn't see why he couldn't reinforce some old territories and wake up old allies. The graveyard of course, would be the first place to begin.

* * *

**Cher means dear, and so far as I know can be used the same way for a man or woman. Fet ghede is a sort of holiday for the dead to be welcomed home that takes place on November second. This is a good as place as any to point out that this is fantasy and not intended to be seen as a crash course on voodoo any more than the Disney film was. But as long as the spirits don't get restless there may be more in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Facilier, Charlotte or Mama Odie. Death, Trickster, Love, Papa Death and Apathy are all my OCs though. I don't plan on updating this often normally, but it is a rotten day without. Thanks to **khadijahsays **for the review.

* * *

Facilier strode through one of New Orleans oldest graveyards at midnight, anger etched on his features, his purple eyes so dark they almost looked black. He came to the largest tomb and rapped three times with his cane then called out angrily. "Brother! Come out! I know you are in there." He stepped back and waited, hands crossed on his cane and looking every bit the lord of shadows and the underworld that he was for even the moonlight seemed to refuse to touch his face, leaving it in deepest shadows from which his eyes blazed.

There was a rumbling then the voices of the dead gibbering. The door to the tomb exploded outwards and a skeleton in top hat in tails strode out, carrying his own cane. He stretched leisurely, patted a few of the dead that came up to him fondly as they were his children, then shooed them away. He turned to Facilier, a hungry grin on his face and snapped his teeth menacingly. "What right you got callin' on Death this time of night, brother? You wakin' me up just when I'm gonna sleep for centuries and you know how hungry that makes me. So what do you want?"

Facilier sighed. His brother, Death, was bored and irritated. Then again, everyone in his whole family tree was Death, more or less. "You know what I want. Where's your greed, brother? We're loosin' New Orleans to disbelief. You wanna give up all that territory? All them pretty chevals?"

Death waved an irritated hand. "Let 'em go. Humans are so fickle. Won't be callin' on us until it is too late, and since when do you care? You're the rotten one of the family. Least I heal people. Ah, I see now." He said, staring at the ring on Facilier's finger. "Ain't gonna end well, never does for us. They still callin' you Shadow Man?" He asked, interested and Facilier nodded. He knew his brother liked humans, loved them in fact. He was only hiding like the rest because his heart had been broken.

Facilier produced the beignets and two coffees he'd brought, literally out of thin air and his brother nodded his thanks as Facilier spoke. "They're hopeless, weak, you know that. You know I'd love nothin' better then to leave them to it and watch them suffer, but give up New Orleans and all that power? No more chevals for you or the others, or any beignets. No more draggin' me back into the grave, either." He growled and his brother chuckled.

"That's what you get for callin' on the family and not payin'. You just lucky Papa Death was busy doin' whatever it is he was doin'."

"Chasing mortal women. Making more of us, whatever. He ain't shown up yet, so I'm supposin' the family don't object to my marryin' Charlotte?" There was anger in Facilier's voice and his brother paused in his feast then pushed part of it over to him.

"Papa's proud of you. You know how we all are. All of us fallin' in love with women so easily and givin' our hearts. We wish you well, we all do. She know yet, about the real you?" He asked and at Facilier's nod he grew thoughtful. "Then maybe you two have a chance. But the city?" He shrugged. "City's broke my heart once too often. Let it see what it is like bein' without us. We always were a shame to them anyhow. Can you see then ever givin' us altars if they got nothin' in exchange?" His tone was sad, bitter and very lonely.

"That's why I never rode one, bonded with one, until now. But would you help them, honestly if you got nothin' in return? 'Cause it seems like you're all set to abandon them now. I might be evil, but I'm stayin'. I like 'em, well enough. They take after me in their dark little hearts." He said, grinning evilly and his brother snorted amusement.

"Would take more that just us and your wife. You got Odie on board yet?" He asked skeptically.

"No, but I assume she'll fight. Apathy is worse than evil. It _is_ evil in a way. She tried to take my Charlotte. I guess I shoulda seen that comin'. Didn't think she cared one way or the other."

"Mm. She spends too much time in that swamp alone and gets herself some strange ideas. Still won't accept we won't and can't be other than what we are. Who will go for her? We could send Trickster. She likes him. Of course_ everyone_ likes him." Death said, amused.

"I was thinking we send Love. They're sisters, she'll listen to her, I think."

"Mmm. And that would be it then, just us four and you two? Don't seem like enough, and that is if Love and Trickster even care. Think Trickster left already. Hard to tell with that one."

"And leave the good city of New Orleans and my beloved cousins? Perish the thought!" Facilier turned at the voice, watched Trickster settle himself down on a tombstone dressed in his usual red jester's outfit. Both brothers offered him food and coffee. He accepted graciously. "Mm. These mortals sure learned a lot from me. Taught them everything they know. So I ain't runnin' no time soon. I don't like apathy, it kills my influence on 'em."

"Who started it, do we know?" Death asked and Facilier shrugged.

"Charlotte mentioned science, and there is a convention in town. But it seems deeper than that. Do any of us deal in this? Just suck all the life out of a place or people? And don't look at me that way, brother. Your zombies have more life in them." Death's glare faded and he nodded.

"Man is said to have invented us, to make us. That is stupidity of course. There is one, but he has been gone for ages. There is, or was Apathy but he was thought to have died off long ago."

"Did he now?" Asked Trickster. "And who but Apathy and a broken heart was makin' you go dormant? He's always been here, cousin. Don't be fooled because he sends so many to your doorstep." Both spirits looked at him and he sighed.

"What happens when you kill a person's spirit? Really kill it? But enough. We ain't gonna win the town back through our usual tricks. They gotta want us back. Maybe we do let him win, for a time." He suggested.

"So that is how you show love? That is how you care for these helpless creatures? Trickster, where is your heart?" The dismayed voice belonged to a beautiful woman, dressed all in white and it hurt Facilier to look at her. He turned away, resisting her charms. Because he knew if he looked long enough he'd forget all about Charlotte. But then Love incarnate couldn't be otherwise.

Trickster grinned. "It belongs to you and only you, my fair lady. Well, you and every other woman I see. I'm not saying we abandon them. I'm saying we step back. Maybe our time here is over. Maybe we need to leave." He shrugged. He wasn't being cruel. Trickster after all was always traveling, even as he stood right in front of you. Out of all of them he'd still get in and out of the city easily.

Facilier watched Trickster's smile falter. Everyone here loved the humans, well everyone except him. "You gonna leave your children?" He asked. "You out of all of us know the truth. The whole city will lay down and die. Oh, they'll be alive and movin' but the souls will die. You ever ride an empty cheval?"

The three spirits shivered, but then nodded in silent agreement. If they could get Odie on board and Charlotte would help they'd have to fight Apathy for the city. But even then his influence was working on them, making them all want to sleep.

Facilier blinked and jerked his head up. He'd passed out again, like when he was in Charlotte's car. The others were clearly confused as well. Apathy was already winning.

* * *

**Poor Facilier! He's trying to do good, even if it is for the wrong reasons, but it looks like Apathy is winning. I know he already grabbed all my readership.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Facilier, Charlotte or Odie.

* * *

Facilier had no choice but to escort the others to the La Bouff mansion. The protection there was potent and they should be safe for the night, though it troubled him to see his brother surrender so easily in his own graveyard. Charlotte seemed surprised to see the others, but she still ran to him first, clearly excited to see him. Facilier realized then she'd waited up for his return. He looked at her the way a cat looks at a bird then slowly blinked and shook his head to clear out his dark thoughts.

Luckily for him Trickster was making introductions and Charlotte was to busy being enthralled by him and Love to notice. Love was fussing and cooing over Charlotte who grabbed her hand and started off on an impromptu tour of the mansion. Facilier watched them go, a slight sneer on his face over the love the women were openly bestowing one one another. "Jealousy rears its ugly head, does it?" Death asked quietly at his elbow.

Facilier rounded on him angered. "Doesn't it ever bother you how they all fall in love with her? How they adore her while they won't even give you the time of day?"

Death shrugged. "Not really. Because she walks with them into my graveyard when they visit those they love. I've taken their loved ones away forever, yet she shows them love does not have to end with the mortal coil." He said.

Facilier thought about this but said nothing. At that moment he could have taken Charlotte away and not regretted it. Sheer blind jealousy would have made him do it, but then he'd always had a jealous streak. He never had enough. But maybe that is what made him different than his brother. His brother could love from a distance. Facilier couldn't do that, not with Charlotte. And he couldn't share her either. It wasn't in his nature to.

"Take it easy, cousin. We all know she is yours. Love can't help herself. She would bless this house until doomsday if I didn't step in and distract her. But that is her job. Keep in mind there could be worse things than for her to bless your marriage." Trickster said mildly, touching the brim of his jester's cap in salute as he faded from view, off to distract Love so Facilier could get his wife back.

Death chuckled. "Calm down, brother. Ain't none of us the all-powerful boogeyman you wanna be, not even Papa. We need each other, we can't do it alone. Or did you forget that?"

Facilier smiled in response. "But what if we could be?"

* * *

Later Facilier stood in the moonlit garden patiently, waiting for Charlotte to run out of steam as she gushed about Love and the others. He wanted to kill her right then. As much as he loved and revered her, he wanted to kill her. She never went on about him this way. Maybe he wouldn't matter now. Maybe Odie and his brother were right. Facilier fought the urge to hurt her back down, reminding himself that her childlike wonder over the world was part of what had attracted him to her. She amused him.

Charlotte ran out of steam and looked at him worriedly. "Are you all right, sugar? You look peaked. You didn't take ill did you?" She came forward, putting a wrist to his 'forehead as best as his hat would allow and he felt his heart soften. He gently captured her delicate hand in his. "I was missin' you."

"I missed you too, you know I did. I love you." Facilier blinked, startled. She'd never said that before. Ever. But then, neither had he.

"Did Love tell you to say that?" He asked his voice cold.

"No! In fact I'm fairly sure she's sick of hearin' about you and how I feel. I was supposed to give her a tour, but I ended up talkin' about you more than anything, I guess. I had somethin' to ask her anyhow, that I didn't want to ask you. Not first anyhow, so you didn't think I was stupid."

Facilier looked at Charlotte. "And what was that?" He asked, his voice suddenly gentle.

"If I could be your cheval." She said it barely above a whisper and there were tears in her eyes. Facilier knew she feared rejection, but she feared what would happen if he chose her even more. He felt tears spring to his own eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, not when she was opening herself to something like this.

"Yes, yes you could." He said, taking her gently into his arms. "But it's not like makin' love, honey. It goes deeper than that. You ain't never been a cheval before." He said, gently stroking her face. "But I'd be tender with you, you know that." Then he was kissing her deeply and she was answering him, teasing him into going deeper still and he chuckled into the kiss. The chuckle turned into a growl of desire and he realized she was encouraging him to take her, to choose her as his cheval.

"Are you sure?" He asked, puling back to look at her and she nodded bravely.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"No, cher. I won't make it like that." He said and she nodded again and closed her eyes, stepping back slightly.

"I'm ready." She said, a slight tremble in her sweet voice and he was reminded of the first time she'd shared his bed. He was just as determined now to make the experience a pleasure for her. He came closer, and closer still, being gentle, seducing her into a state of deep relaxation, and then he was in her head, wearing her body and what was Charlotte was off to one side, asleep.

He moved her body to a stone bench and sat down, then was out of her just as easily as removing his hat. She seemed startled so he sat down beside her, folding her into his chest, wrapping his long arms around her protectively. "You did well, I'm proud of you. It only hurts or is difficult if the cheval gets scared and fights. But you trusted me."

She looked up, startled. "Well of course I did. Your my husband, why wouldn't I trust you?"

"Because it means you belong to me now, as my cheval. Here." He produced a pendant out of this air. "Wear this, always. It is my symbol. Mine alone and you won't ever see it at any gatherin' because I don't ever go to any gatherin'. It shows the other spirits that your mine and only mine." He said gently and she put it on then rewarded his protection with a lingering kiss.

Facilier smiled. He was indeed protecting her both as his wife and cheval. He was doing that because he loved her. He was also doing it because of the dizzying amount of power inside her. His Charlotte was a fount of raw potential and power and he'd drag her alive to the Other Side to protect his claim if he had to.

* * *

**He's not only in love, he's in obsession. Well at least he didn't bat her around like a catnip toy. Yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Facilier, Big Daddy or Charlotte. Thanks to **GusCGC **for the review.

* * *

They had made love afterwards and Charlotte was peacefully sleeping by his side when it occurred to Facilier that he had no idea where Big Daddy La Bouff was. He sent his shadows out and they returned, reporting that the man was still lingering at the science fair. So at least now he knew where Apathy was working from. He didn't wake the others. After all, maybe could turn this to his advantage somehow. He willed himself to the fair, wondering why people hadn't gone home yet. It had to be almost dawn, yet the fair trudged on.

Apathy found him almost instantly and was grinning at him. "Isn't this wonderful, mon ami? Trickster and all the others brought the fair here by nudging mortals to inspire them. But a few tweaks and all it does is drain the common man of ambition. And they're all common, compared to us." He said, sneering at the crowds of seemingly lifeless people who trudged around. "Why not join me?" He asked, not bothering to his the treachery in his voice.

"And leave New Orleans a lifeless, soulless husk fit for none of us? Never." Facilier growled.

Trickster appeared at his side. He hit a staff that appeared out of nowhere on the ground sharply, three times. Whatever spell Apathy had put the people under shattered and they came to life, now prowling the fair with interest and inspiration. "Leave. Now." Trickster said, and there was something in his eyes that would have terrified most mortals.

"I think not." Apathy said, stepping into the nearest human. He then spoke through the scientist. "This fair is proof science is everything. The superstitions and backwards foolishness that make up so much of New Orleans must now wither and die under science's revealing light." He said loudly, and the crowd turned to him as one, many applauding.

Gloating, he continued. "As a matter of fact, if these voodoo spirits are real, I challenge them to show us proof! Let them kill me if they can! Go on then, show us!" He said and the crowd cheered while Facilier ground his teeth in helpless rage. Apathy continued. "But they can't can they? Because they aren't real! Why if they were they could take twelve or thirteen people right now as proof." He laughed and Facilier raged inside. There was no way to touch him, to indeed kill him, he was too powerful at the moment, feeding off an entire room filled of disbelievers.

Then the scientist Apathy was controlling fell to the ground stone dead, and people started to scream. Others started to fall at random, thirteen in all and when the chaos was bursting out of doors and the room clearing Facilier saw Papa Death standing over the fallen scientist. Twelve of Facilier's most dangerous brothers were with him. Being so evil they were only unleashed in judgment by the lord of the dead. Papa Death chuckled to himself merrily. "That will give them something to think about. Go now, my sons. Apathy will be weak, destroy his strongholds, take back the city. But spare the humans, we need them to feed us." He said cheerfully and his sons vanished.

Papa Death stared at Facilier approvingly. "Mmm. You're learning self control. The time was when you'd have just killed everyone in here and taken the souls. Marriage is doing you good then. She's a pretty cheval. Very attached to you. But remember why we call them that." He said kindly.

"Because we ride them like a horse." Facilier said, always having hated the analogy.

"Mmm. And like a horse they spook easy, and can be broken. Don't break her trust. All right?" Papa Death asked, strolling forward over the fallen bodies to grasp Facilier to him tightly. "I've missed you son. It gave me no joy to send your brothers after you, but you never did pay your debts on time." He said fondly. Suddenly his head jerked up. Being the eldest and being Death he was present everywhere at once. "Go home, now! She's in danger!"

Facilier felt himself being pushed faster than he could travel alone, and he appeared in her bedroom as a man climbed in her window armed with a knife. He clearly intended to kill Charlotte and Facilier went on the attack, striking the man with his baton and drawing blood. The blood fell on his necklace and Facilier's purple eyes started to glow like hellfire as he absorbed the power. "How dare you try and touch my wife?" He snarled.

Then he was tearing into the man, tearing his soul out in a snarling enraged triumph most of his humanity in tatters as he swallowed the soul whole. He was roaring and only too late did he realize he hadn't done anything to keep Charlotte asleep. He turned to find her staring at him in wide-eyed terror. Facilier started towards her helplessly. "He was going to hurt you, I had no choice. Please, Charlotte, you're my wife. I love you. Say you believe me. Please." At long last she nodded and gave him a shaky smile.

"Are you hurt? All the blood?" She asked, concerned, coming to him, her delicate hands fluttering.

Facilier grinned smoothly at her. "Naw, darlin' all his. And the great big Shadow Man saved the helpless maiden. I think he deserves a reward after he gets rid of the body, don't you?" He asked, turning to gesture at the body which disappeared without a trace. Charlotte made a squealing sound of delight, then Facilier was wrapping his arms around her, drawing her into a kiss that lit up his whole being brighter than the dawn starting to steal through the sky.

* * *

Later he joined her for breakfast on the terrace, watching with amusement her excitement over the news of the science fair disaster. He knew the people of New Orleans. They'd be begging the spirits right now to forgive them for some thing or another and he figured they deserved to. He knew Apathy wasn't dead, just somewhere licking his wounds and planning his next move. "Well at least the science fair is closed." Charlotte said in relief. Big Daddy seemed set to move in over there. But now he's gone on some sorta trip for two weeks, leavin' us all alone in this great big ol' mansion. I wonderer what we'll ever find to do with the time." She purred and Facilier grinned back at her in delight.

"How does a honeymoon sound to you, Charlotte? Just the two of us, gettin' to know one another all over again?" He asked and she grinned eagerly in return. Facilier was pleased with himself as he watched her eat breakfast and listened to her pleasant chatter about this and that until she mentioned a ball.

"A ball? Honey, you a married woman now and it sounds like you planned it to find a man." Facilier said, hurt. Charlotte looked at him.

"Well it isn't like I can just back out of it now without lookin' funny, now is it? I already got me a handsome prince right here." She said reassuringly, stroking his hand gently. "But you know I gotta live in both worlds, honey." She said, her eyes pleading with him to meet her halfway and he wanted to, he really did. But she'd be dancing with handsome young men and he knew her. She wouldn't mean to, but she'd find herself in the middle of a romance. It's how they'd become lovers.

He knew better than to force a choice, but he couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth. "If that's the way you want it to be, so be it. You can find my replacement then. I hope he's everything you want him to be." He said bitterly.

Charlotte tried to take his hand but he pulled away from her, angry. But that only made her angry too. "Then I will! Go on then if you don't trust me. Go on and leave!" She fled the terrace in a veil of tears and his heart broke in two. He went in and found her sobbing on her bed. "Go away!" She mumbled fiercely and he touched her shoulder.

But Facilier wouldn't go away, because he knew he'd loose the woman he loved if he did. He rubbed her back gently, started to sing to her and after a while she turned and looked up at him, her tears over. She looked miserable so he spoke gently to her. I love you, Charlotte. You're my wife. Do you know what it would do to me to see you in the arms of another man?" He asked gently and she looked shocked.

"I didn't think you'd care, to be honest. Not that you aren't a good husband You really are. It's just that-" She shrugged helplessly.

"You want something more?" He asked and she nodded then looked away.

"Then have your ball, and find it. I release you, Charlotte La Bouff. You ain't my cheval or my wife, not anymore." He gestured and her necklace and pendant disappeared. He stood up with a regretful sigh and looked at his Earthly clothes folded neatly on his altar. "Burn it for all I care." He said, collecting the top hat he'd removed and putting it on sadly. Without a backward glance he disappeared.

* * *

**Wow. So that can be the ending or a cliffy depending on reader response.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Facilier, Charlotte, Big Daddy, Mama Odie or anyone else you might recognize. Many thanks to **GusCGC **for the review and chapter request. Apparently Facilier's got friends on this side too.

* * *

Facilier sighed as he looked at the pendant in his hand. His symbol. He'd never given it to a human before, he never would again. Were they all so fickle? Was it really so bad being married to a spirit? It didn't matter he supposed as he settled into his throne in the underworld cavern he lived in. He was wondering idly what to do with himself when he felt her calling to him. His beloved Charlotte. And there were tears in her voice. It broke his heart but he turned away, twisting away to try and hide from the sound.

"Please!" He heard her begging, "Please come back! Facilier! Please!" She was crying at his altar the link he'd left in case she needed his protection, but he refused to return. He wasn't enough, she'd told him that.

"So you just give up, is that it, cher?" Facilier looked up and saw Mama Odie standing before his throne.

"You win. Aren't you happy? You said it wouldn't work and it is over. No need for her to come to you, she told me I wasn't enough." His tone was bitter and tears streaked down his face but he didn't care. He felt he'd earned the right to cry. He'd given Charlotte his heart only to have her break it for him.

"She's young, you know. Not quite knowin' what she wants out of life yet, but she does want you. And you are enough. She just doesn't know how to put it into words yet. Bein' a spirit married to a human is hard. But it is so much harder on them. She loves you but she gotta live in both worlds. How's it gonna look if she declares a spirit marriage? They'll lock her away somewhere."

"But she's my student, my cheval, my wife. No one has a right to hurt her like that." Facilier said angrily.

"But they will, if you don't go back and soothe her. She needs you. Needs your love and affection now more than ever before. She's scared without you. You know the separation will kill her if you insist on it." Facilier was about to reply when Trickster showed up.

"Cousin, hurry! She took something, we think it's poison."

"What?" Facilier asked, outraged, rising off his throne and in an instant he was towering about her, fear icing his heart. "What in God's name did you take?" He thundered, but her eyes rolled back in her head just as Big Daddy burst into the room. A horrified Love hot on his heels. Charlotte was rushed to the car then to the hospital, Facilier following, frantic. The doctors were loosing her, even Papa Death could do nothing.

It was up to him then. "Charlotte La Bouff, you listen to me! You are my cheval, my wife, my lover, my friend and I forbid you to die!" He thundered as he laid his hands on her chest, healing the damage she'd done. Charlotte gasped, suddenly and sat up. Several doctors screamed, one fainted.

She looked at him. "You came back for me." She said, utter awe in her voice. "You really love me." Then she was kissing him, pulling him close and the feeling between them was so intense that he became visible and physical and the doctors took one look at the bokor who'd come back from the dead and ran.

* * *

Big Daddy for his part took one look at Facilier and smiled. "I always knew you'd pass the test. I'm happy it was you she chose and not that dippy prince."

"What test?" Facilier and Charlotte asked in unison and Big Daddy laughed.

"It's a father's job to scare off the potential suitors. He knows his daughter is with the right one when he comes back. Of course it usually don't happen literally. But then, you married into the right family for that sort of thing." He turned to Charlotte. "Honey, it's about time you learned the truth about your mama. She was like your husband is. She was a spirit too. She just put on a human frame for a little while to be with me. But she wasn't happy here. Don't you ever think that don't mean she didn't love you or me. She just pined away for the Other Side. But I'll see her one day again, was supposed to be gone sooner, and would have too if a certain frog price hadn't flubbed things up."

Facilier felt all the life drain out of him. "You _knew_? You knew and you did nothin'? Why?"

"Charlotte had the strength to do what I couldn't. All this time I've been wantin' my wife back. I'd have welcomed bein' sent to her."

"Big Daddy!" Charlotte said and held him tight and he hugged her close.

"Don't you worry none. Was your mama that came and fetched me to you. Knowin' she's still around, even if I can't see and feel her anymore, it helps. Big Daddy ain't goin' anywhere if he can help it." The men escorted Charlotte to the car. Neither could judge her. Sometimes the bond between a human and a spirit was so strong that the human when left pined away or chose to try and follow. Because they hadn't just lost a spirit that could be replaced, but their missing half. The one being in the Universe that fit perfectly with them.

Facilier judged himself of course for not seeing the signs. He'd always mistaken Charlotte's enthusiasm for voodoo as something for a spoiled little rich girl to dabble in. It never would have occurred to him that she'd bonded herself that deeply to him, to the point where him leaving would give her no choice but to follow. He shivered and drew her closer to him, and she smiled up at him. Facilier took out the pendant without a word and put it on her, and she cuddled in tight to him.

* * *

He watched over her closely for the rest of the day, gravely attentive. So now they knew he could put a body on if he so chose. He still wore it as it he settled in beside Big Daddy for cigars and drinks while Charlotte was in knee-deep conversation with Love about something or other. "She is something, isn't she? A little spitfire. She was gonna march straight into the Other Side and find you." He said fondly and Facilier nodded.

"You said her mother was a spirit. Then she is?"

"Half and half, yes. Explains why she acts so ditzy half the time, and I can say that because she's my daughter. Thank you for the pendant by the way, never thought I'd see her with her mother ever again."

Facilier stared at Big Daddy. "Love is her mother?"

"Of course. Saw her one evenin' at a party my parents threw. They were a little more, say we say intelligent than some, so they let nature take it's course and we became married in due time. Where Charlotte came out blond haired and blue eyed I'll never know." He chuckled and Facilier smiled.

"We're spirits. That you can see us at all is because we choose a form. But it ain't really us anymore that that shell you call a body is really you. We ain't got no color or nationality. We just are."

Then men smiled and watched mother and daughter bond.

* * *

**Charlotte is half spirit? That explains so much, I think.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Facilier, Charlotte, Tiana, Mama Odie or any dippy princes. A billion thanks to **GusCGC** for the review.

* * *

Facilier lay beside Charlotte later, she was curled into his side, her usually immaculate blond hair fanned out around her. He smiled, gently stroking it back from her face. "You scared me good, cher. I'm not worth you layin' down to die, you know that, right?" He asked tenderly as he stroked her head.

"It ain't about bein' worth it, Facilier. Never was. It was about me wanting to be with you. Don't you see that? I love you, and only you. If you still have me." She looked up at him, her fear of rejection softening his heart.

"Charlotte. You know you're my everythin'. But you also know what I am. I can't step into the light for you. In the brightest light my shadows only get darker, cher." He said, stroking her face, then leaning down to indulge them both with a lingering kiss. He reveled in her softness and sweetness, how she accepted him as he was.

"I love your shadows." She whispered and he lost himself to her, forgetting that he was a man or a spirit, becoming something he couldn't describe and she drew him down to her, as they fused and merged and he swore neither one of them was wearing flesh, but they were pure energy, darkness and light, whirling and making something new, something better.

Hours later he came to, Charlotte tucked into his side once more and he knew his grin had to be idiotic and he didn't rightly care. Dawn was coming on and with it a new day and new problems. Apathy wasn't going to give up and run. Facilier mused about the problem as he showered, wondering briefly if he should put off the body so he could fight all the better as a spirit. But then, he had his shadows and his friends, or more rightly his family and with that he was everywhere at once if need be.

Luckily his brothers had been sent back to the underworld or they would have just started cleaning house and not stopped. He had a disturbing thought then. The words good and evil didn't really apply to the spirits. His brothers were aggressive, yes, they were ruthless and heartless, but they were needed to clean out infections, to kill off the diseases and take away the wicked.

Even the spirits the humans so trusted and love had an aggressive side, a side that purged and even the darkest spirits were capable of benevolence. Again, human terms. Darkness and light. Yes he was darkness and shadows but that didn't make him evil. He shook his head, clearing away memories of when he had tried to reach out to humans, terrifying even the worst bokors. Because his endless reservoir of hate and rage made him turn on anything or anyone that approached, he'd left a legacy of blood even Apathy couldn't match.

So what had happened, he wondered? What had turned him into what he was now? Was it his first love? Perhaps, but no. He'd just changed or became what he was always meant to be because he swore he remembered being good before all this began but it seemed like a fairy tale that he, Dr. Facilier, The Shadow Man was ever good, so he let it be.

He went and woke Charlotte up, and she nuzzled into him happily, cuddling and stretching her body against his in a way that made his senses swim. "Behave cher. Why not get ready and I'll take you to breakfast?" He asked and she squealed and hugged him then ran off to get ready. She amused him and in a good way.

He's take her to Tiana's new place. He didn't mind seeing she'd done well in the end. Or that her idiotic prince had gotten away from him. They had just been an ends to a means and now that he no longer needed to go an Earthly route to get power he felt almost downright benevolent towards them. Almost. But he wanted them protected and aware, and wanted to see for himself that Trickster was right and the energy level was back to normal. He knew enough not to tell Charlotte that was his primary reason for going.

Soon enough they were pulling up to Tiana's new place, Trickster and Love having come along and Facilier didn't mind. Charlotte needed her mother and now he knew what it was about Love he'd been attracted to. She reminded him of his sweet Charlotte. Facilier got the door for Charlotte, seeing that two of the dead had been posted as guards and gave them a polite nod. If Papa Death was rousing the dead to guard the city, he expected trouble.

Charlotte saw them too and looked at him as they sat and accepted menus. "Did I just see what I think I saw? Then it isn't over?" She asked and Facilier shook his head no. He was about to answer when the waiter returned and poured ice water into the goblets on the table for them, then paused smiling, and filled the goblets in from of Trickster and Love as well.

"For the spirits." He said with a wink. "I'll return for your order in a few minutes. Coffee?" He asked and Facilier and Charlotte both nodded. He left the table briskly and Trickster chortled happily.

"One of my kids. Never a cheval, too sweet for me to have the heart to ride him, but a wonderful son all the same. Gave him the second sight myself." He was preening slightly, but in a way that made everyone at the table smile. Trickster was a wonderful spirit and although he could have a bad temper, he was more fond of having a good laugh than anything else, and of course, tricking people. Trickster smiled and continued. "Put him on alert. Nudged all of your kind and kids too." He addressed everyone at the table, Charlotte included. Out of all of them he accepted she was both spirit and flesh the easiest.

The waiter came and got their orders, putting coffee in front of the spirits as well and somehow Facilier knew the young man had already paid for it out of his own pockets. Facilier also knew Charlotte had to be wondering where he of all people had got enough money to afford the fancy place they were dining in. "Don't worry share, my coffers run deep." He said and it was true. He'd stored enough Earthly wealth and offerings to match her in riches, even exceed her when he was a spirits and it was about time he got to spend them on Earthly pleasures.

She smiled and he looked at her. "May not be the time or place since we got Apathy to worry about, but quick lesson on the spirits. We are bound by our own set of rules, just like you are, you could call it nature and it works a lot like science. Cause and effect and the like. Anyhow, most humans, I mean people, give up because they give us this or that and what they want doesn't happen instantly. But it does happen if it can. It's all energy, you understand, cher?"

He asked and he thought he saw Trickster behind her for an instant, touching her briefly. Charlotte nodded. "Yes, I think so. Like the displays at the fair. Just because a machine don't do somethin' it wasn't meant to ain't the machine fault. Sometimes there's a blockage and it can't or things break down. But why offerings, wait, energy right? So you can work."

"Yes. And sometimes humans throw a whole lotta energy or offerin's at us and it is simply a problem we can't solve, or one they need to solve themselves. Then they get angry and abandon us. So sometimes the spirits leave in anger. That's what we gotta reverse, and you've got to help. We got to get the spirits back to New Orleans. Just the dead and the those at the table ain't enough to move the energy in the right way. We need specialists."

Charlotte nodded. "Then who do we call on next?" She asked and Facilier admired her bravery.

"We already know we got Odie. We gonna need you to Get Tiana and the Prince aware of what's goin' on, then we need to call on War. But he's the husband of Love's mama, also known as Love, so I guess you can say we're callin' on your grandfather, cher."

* * *

**This story just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Let me know if you want more.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Tiana, Naveen, Charlotte, or Facilier. Thanks go out to **GusCGC **for the review.

* * *

Tiana and Naveen had come aboard easily enough, but finding War was harder. The shadows located him at last, down by the docks. When Facilier and Charlotte arrived with Love and Trickster he was looking out at the sea forlornly. He turned to look at them. "This town needs more warships and less shrimp boats. It also need tanks and planes. And more warriors." His golden eyes took on a dreamy look. "But enough of that. I'm fixin' to leave. You come to see me off?" He asked and Facilier shook his head then walked Charlotte forward.

"I thought it was about high time you met your granddaughter, War." He said and Charlotte smiled, unsure of what to do. War after all looked more or less like an admiral with anger management problems in his dark blue uniform and his facial scars and angry glares frightened most people. He was gruff, loud, and almost always ready to explode like a powder keg. But the sight of his granddaughter brought a smile to his rather handsome face. Facilier continued. "War, this is Charlotte. Your granddaughter and she has something to say to you."

Facilier stepped back then, flashing a reassuring smile to Charlotte, wishing he didn't have to lay the burden on her shoulders, but War adored women and was protective of family. If he'd stay for anyone it would be Charlotte. "Well, Sir," She began nervously and War stopped her, taking her into a warm embrace.

"Hush child. My family doesn't have to beg. Now from a military standpoint I'd like to just level the whole city and start over, but I suppose this is gonna be urban warfare." He grinned delighted, and Facilier counted it a point in Charlotte's favor when she didn't faint. War had teeth like a shark. "Did you bring your grandfather anything?" War asked as he cupped her chin fondly and Facilier was surprised when Charlotte went back to the car and brought him coffee and food.

War smiled, became physical, much to the horror of several dock workers and grinned at his granddaughter happily. "You know, it is good to see you. I've watched over you from afar of course, but I'm like all the spirits, if they can't use me humans don't want me around." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"Don't you talk like that, granddaddy. You're welcome at the mansion any time." She said and Facilier had to smile at the confusion on the faces of passerbys as the pair settled onto a bench so War could eat. War had skin so dark as to look like it had been cut from the night sky and although a blended pedigree was often the norm in New Orleans, he could see people figuring she'd been adopted.

War of course was delighted at the offer. "Then that I will, and often little one. You might be small but I bet you could stand some kind of military training, it would prove useful for you. I'd love to have you sail with me any time, but to our problem. City's turned on the spirits so we need to mass our forces. Who've we got?" He asked, looking at Facilier who was wise enough to let War take charge.

"Love, Trickster, us two, Mama Odie. Papa Death and the rest of the family, the dead. But that is about it." War nodded.

"Your Papa came to see me on account as we work so closely together. I wasn't comin' back for him. I'm not doin' it for the city either. But I will do it for my grandbaby here. She's my family, and nobody touches my family." He showed his teeth in a brief snarl then turned and smiled more gently at Charlotte. "You got nothin' to fear from me, child. I ain't crazy like some spirits. I don't hurt my own. You'll be safe, your papa and friends as well." War shifted back to his spirit form and nodded, dismissing them. Charlotte got back in the car and stared at Facilier as the others settled in the back.

"He does like me, right?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"He loves you or he'd have ignored you at best." Facilier assured her.

"And at worst?"

"You don't want to see him at his worst. The scary thing is, even then he's still in control. He'll get his own children motivated, start calling in favors if he can." There was a rap at the window and all four of them jumped. War smiled at them and Facilier knew he was pleased to have scared them. Not in a cruel sense, he would just see it as a stealthy maneuver.

"Don't suppose you are up to takin' me to your friends place?" War asked when Charlotte rolled down her window. "I want to meet them and inspect it myself. Something seems off from what my men are reporting." Charlotte nodded and War, physical again, got in.

Tiana seemed surprised to see them back so quickly and Naveen walked up to them, clearly intending to charm his guests. "I had no idea we had a Naval base, but you're always welcome, Admiral-" He paused and War glared at him.

"I'm a Capitan, idiot. Unlike you, I work for a livin'. This place has lousy fortifications. You _want _to be attacked?" War growled, showing his teeth and Naveen quickly backed off.

Charlotte laughter nervously then made introductions. "Tiana, Naveen, this is my granddaddy, War. He's here to help us. I know neither of you believe it, but something's still wrong here, and he'll find it." War nodded and started patrolling the room. He came to a painting and frowned at it.

"This is it. When did you hang this? I'm talkin' to you, son. What are you, deaf or stupid?" He asked in a bark and Naveen gulped and edged gingerly closer.

"Just last week, Sir." He said, clearly intimidated. War nodded.

"Notice anything _strange_ about it?" He asked and when Naveen shrugged helplessly and War's hand went to the saber he wore, Tiana came forward. She stepped in between them, glaring angrily at War.

"You don't have to bully him, he ain't from around here. I noticed the symbols. But it was left for us. I figured it would be good luck." War smiled, clearly admiring her spunk and Facilier sighed in relief.

"Ain't the kind of symbols you want in a nice place like this, cher. They're Apathy's markings. Get rid of it." It was an order but Tiana smiled and did it anyhow since War was being as nice about it as he knew how. She returned and War smiled at her, though he did continue to shoot steady glares at Naveen and caress his saber fondly as if beheading the young fool would have really made his day.

Charlotte elbowed War in the ribs. "Granddaddy, he can't help bein' stupid. I know he's useless, but you promised to protect him."

War looked at her pleadingly. "But I don't like him. Can I just lop an ear off then? Please?" He asked, smiling and showing all his teeth as he did it.

Love laughed. "War, stop teasing. The poor boy thinks you're serious."

War smiled and spoke to Naveen again. "I'm not teasin'. You are the most useless example of a man I've ever seen. You ain't never served, son?" Naveen shook his head and War sighed and rubbed his face. "Well we ain't got no time for training any of you properly, but it will have to do." He was about to say more when Apathy appeared in their midst. With his curly blond hair, angelic looks and innocent blue eyes he didn't _look_ evil. But then, evil rarely did.

War growled, showing his teeth and Apathy just smiled. "Getting all your little soliders in a row, are we? You won't win you know." He was clearly using his powers on War, and it was clearly a mistake. Because War was the kind of warrior who fought on even when he knew he'd loose just to by his allies more time.

Apathy grinned at them all. "Influenced me a bokor. Got him to make up a little sometin' somethin' and and it to the city's water supply. Because you know something? When he added a little juice to get 'em going it's amazing how _aggressive_ folks can be when their apathetic towards the suffering of others."

Screams and explosions started to come from outside and Apathy giggled as they ran to the windows. "Laissez les bons temps rouler!" Apathy giggled and disappeared as they watched the destruction of New Orleans swirl around them.

* * *

**'Laissez les bons temps rouler.' means of course 'Let the good times roll.' Apathy is a snarky little thing, isn't he?**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Facilier, Tiana or Charlotte. Thanks to** GusCGC** for the review. Last Chapter alert! WARNING: This chapter tends to get violent. Mature readers only, please.

* * *

Facilier watched the destruction and a large part of him wanted to go out and help it spread. He hated New Orleans. He hated most people. Right now he even thought he might hate Charlotte just because she'd never accept him as he truly was. Saying she loved his shadows was one thing, but loving his destructive side? He knew he was teetering on the edge, he knew if he let walked away from her he'd never come back because he'd shut his heart down. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned with a start to see Papa Death.

"You keep thinking like that, you're going to loose her." His father's voice was in his mind and he nodded slowly. He knew his father was right, but he didn't care right now. "I mean it. You want to help destroy the city, I ain't gonna stop you, but you can never come back from that, son. You start takin' souls and hurtin' people and you're gonna loose her. I never thought you were like your brothers, but if you are, you go do what you need to do." Facilier nodded. He had permission to go outside and join in on the chaos, to feed off the suffering of a miserable city that had never once shown him any kindness.

He could feel his hate and rage starting to grow, the endless hate and rage he'd always beaten back before. Facilier couldn't remember now why he'd ever tried. He started towards the door and felt a hand on his arm. He turned thinking it was his father again, but Charlotte looked at him beseechingly. Her beautiful blue eyes pleaded with him to stop, but he just shook his head. "This is what I am, cher. I am death and destruction." He said sadly. Her eyes welled with tears and he turned away as if she had slapped him.

Facilier strode out into the destruction, letting the pain and suffering flow into him. He watched as human killed human and he laughed. What had War said? About leveling the whole town? Sounded like a good idea to him. They all needed to die, then he could have all those souls for himself. He walked among the bodies a lone gunman had dropped before taking his own life, gleefully plucking out the souls. He heard delighted laughter and turned to see Apathy watching him, applauding. "Why'd you start this, anyhow?" Facilier asked with a smile, his voice friendly and Apathy grinned.

"Wanted a mortal woman, she didn't want me, so I decided to have my revenge." Apathy grinned.

Facilier laughed. "You did all this because a woman wouldn't sleep with you? That's harsh, even for you, cousin."

"Oh, she would have slept with me, she didn't love me, not as I really am." Apathy said as they started to walk down the middle of the street together, enjoying the chaos. "So, I had my revenge. You'd think if you really loved someone you'd let them go? That's what humans say, isn't it? Oh, I killed her and her whole family. Made 'em all commit suicide. Boom." He mimed blowing his own brains out and giggled. "Then I started in on this God-forsaken town. Because if there is a God, why isn't He stopping me?"

Facilier heard the pain in Apathy's voice and it gave him pause. This happened with spirits. They went insane from feeling so lonely. It was a hard existence if you didn't learn balance. If you couldn't find company among the spirits and humans rejected you, what did you have left? Talking to animals like a lonely old spirit? He'd seen those wrecks too. But God? He didn't know if he believed there was such a being and Apathy had a point, why weren't they being stopped? Could all this evil and suffering be God's will? He doubted it. Where were the others? They should have moved to fight them by now. "The others? Why aren't they out here fighting us?" He asked, feeling his heart ice over when he realized he'd chosen a side and it was against Charlotte.

"You of all people were their leader. You leaving killed their will to go against me better than all this destruction or all my magic. I needed you and didn't even know it, but welcome aboard. You can have all the souls you want, by the way. I just like watching people suffer and die." Facilier grinned, those were two of his favorite activities too. He loved killing people or making them suffer. He was evil.

Yet this didn't feel right. He was being allowed to rampage through the town and no one was trying to stop him. They split up after a while, Facilier not really paying attention when Apathy said he was going to set him free. He already was free and soon he'd shake off the mortal skin he was wearing- He felt something terrible had happened to Charlotte and suddenly he knew what Apathy had meant. Facilier raced back through the streets but he was too late. Tiana's new place was in flames, the doors barred from the outside.

He knew if he left his body one more time he'd never go back in, but he no longer wanted or needed it so he slipped out and passed through the barred doors and into the smoke and flames. He found her on the floor, not breathing. There was the faintest of pulses, then nothing. His sweet Charlotte was dead. He'd made his choice. He'd left her without his protection and now she was dead because of him. With an enraged roar he was back out into the streets, looking for Apathy.

The two spirits met in midair, both going for killing blows, they snarled and slashed, both using darkness, both trying to kill something it was nearly impossible to kill. Apathy was cunning and Facilier felt himself being slashed and gouged, his vital spirit essence damaged. But he was far better at hating the world than Apathy would ever be and he brought all that hate and rage into a final attack with all his shadows.

He drove Apathy back, hitting him with stunning blows that left the spirit weak and senseless then a savage twist of the head and Apathy fell lifeless to the ground. Instantly the chaos stopped. People who had been trying to kill one another moments before stopped, shocked. Then the people were stopping other fights, putting out fires, stopping looters. Emergency responders appeared on the streets and Facilier was surprised at his sense of relief.

He walked back slowly to Tiana's place wanting to see it one more time before he went to his underworld home. The doors had been smashed in and three bodies were being carried out on stretchers. But they weren't covered. Facilier hurried to Charlotte's side as oxygen was given to her. "Breathe, cher. I'm begging you, breathe." He said gently, placing his hands on her delicate ribs, trying to will her back into life. She coughed, gagged, then blinked and slowly opened her eyes.

"You- You came back." She said to him and the emergency responders looked dismayed. Facilier wanted to show himself to scare them for not trusting her to see him, but he knew she needed help.

"Yes, cher. But you go with them now. I'll be with you directly. I promise. You hush now. You know they can't see me." Charlotte closed her eyes and nodded, allowing herself to be put into an ambulance without further protest.

Facilier went back inside, finding the other spirits. He didn't know what he expected, trouble he guessed, but Trickster smiled at him. "Papa Death couldn't wait around, he got new dead to attend to. Seems a certain son of his went and killed Apathy then let a bunch of souls go. Well, the city is fine then. I'm off." He said and vanished.

Love nodded and vanished without a word and War stared at Facilier for the longest time. "I wanted to kill you for leaving her, but I understand how you felt. You think it is easy gettin' a woman to love me, lookin' the way I do? And this town? I was only savin' it so she'd have some place to live. You surprised me when you avenged her. So I know you're gonna do right and stay with her. She'll need you know more than ever."

"I know. I need her too. I don't know what I am anymore, though, and that frightens me."

"Only a fool never feels fear. Now you go to her. I suspect she'll be needin' your help to pick out names in a week or so."

"What?" Facilier asked numbly.

"Son, I could tell by lookin' at her. You got her pregnant."

* * *

**Ta-da! How's that for an ending? Remember that whole fusing spirit thing they did about a chapter or so ago? Yup, he got her preggers. I'll be ending the story there because there just isn't a readership. But it was fun while it lasted.**


End file.
